The present invention relates to process for preparing rac-bicalutamide and its intermediates. The prevent invention also relates to micronized rac-bicalutamides and their preparations thereof.
Bicalutamide is also known as N-[4-cyano-3-trifluoromethyl-phenyl]-3-[4-fluorophenyl-sulfonyl]-2-hydroxy-2-methyl-propionamide and has the following chemical formula. 
Bicalutamide is an acylanilid that has anti-androgen activity. It is known to selectively decrease the testosterone level without influencing the regulation mechanisms of the hypothalamus.
The international patent No. WO 93/19770 describes both R-(xe2x88x92) enantiomer and S-(+) enantiomer for bicalutamide, of which the R-(xe2x88x92) isomer is reported to be more active and possesses lesser side-effects (e.g., headache, gynecomistia and giddiness) when used in therapy treatment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,505 describes processes for preparing acylanilides.
The international Pat. No. WO 01/00608 describes a process for racemic and optically pure N-[4-cyano-3-trifluoromethylphenyl]-3-[4-fluorophenyl-sulfonyl]-2-hydroxy-2-methyl-propionamide. The process involves multiple steps including at least reacting with thionyl choride; hydrolyzing under aqueous basic conditions; sulfonylating with sulfonyl halogenide; and oxidizing with inorganic peroxy salt, or m-chloroperbenzoic acid (MCPBA) or aqueous hydrogen peroxide. However, the synthetic pathways involve the use of substrates (such as sodium hydride) that are dangerously explosive in nature.
There is a constant need to improve the synthesis process for bicalutamide which are economical and environmental safe and feasible.
We have now found a simpler method of preparing bicalutamide and its intermediates without using dangerous oxidizing compounds such as m-chloroperbenzoic acid.
The present invention provides new synthetic pathways for preparing rac-bicalutamide and its intermediates.
According to one object, the present invention is directed to a rac-bicalutamide intermediate having a chemical formula of [X], which represents a stable organo lithium salt of 4-fluorophenyl methyl sulfone.
According to another object, the present invention is directed to a process of preparing [X], comprising the step of reacting 4-fluorophenyl methyl sulfone with butyl lithium to form the organo lithium salt of 4-fluorophenyl methyl sulfone.
According to another object, the present invention provides a novel process for preparing rac-ethyl 1-[2-{4-fluorophenyl sulfone}]-2-hydroxy propionic acid, comprising the step of reacting the organo lithium salt of 4-fluorophenyl methyl sulfone with ethyl pyruvate.
According to another object, the present invention is directed to a rac-bicalutamide intermediate having a chemical formula of [Y], which represents a stable lithium salt of 5-amino-2-cyano-benzotrifluoride.
According to another object, the present invention provides a precess for preparing [Y], comprising the step of reacting 5-amino-2-cyano-benzotrifluoride with butyl lithium to form the lithium salt of 5-amino-cyano-benzotrifluoride.
According to another object, the present invention provides a process for preparing rac-bicalutamide, comprising the step of reacting [Y] with rac-ethyl 1-[2-{4-fluorophenyl sulfone}]-2-hydroxy propionic acid.
According to another object, the present invention provides a process for preparing rac-ethyl-[2-{4-fluorophenyl sulfone}]-2-hydroxy propionic acid, comprising the steps of:
1) mixing 4-fluorophenyl methyl sulfone with butyl lithium to obtain an intermediate having a chemical structure [X];
2) adding ethyl pyruvate; and
3) recovering rac-ethyl-[2-{4-fluorophenyl sulfone}]-2-hydroxy propionic acid.
Preferably, 1,4 diazabicyclo[2.2.2]octane in tetrahydrofuran is used as a stablizied agent in step 1.
According to another object, the present invention provides a process for preparign rac-bicalutamide comprising the steps of:
1) mixing 5-amino-2-cyano-benzotrifluoride and butyl lithium to obtain a lithium salt of 5-amino-2-cyano-benzotrifluoride;
2) adding rac-ethyl-[2-{4-fluorophenyl sulfone}]-2-hydroxy propionic acid; and
3) recovering rac-bicalutamide.
Preferably, the step 1) is occurred in the presence of 1,4 diazabicyclo[2.2.2]octane in tetrahydrofuran.
According to one object, the present invention provides a novel process of preparing micronized forms of rac-bicalutamide.
According to another object, the present invention provides a synthesis process of preparing rac-bicalutamide with a particle size in which the mean particle size enhances the rate of dissolution and the reproducibility of dissolution. The present invention provides rac-bicalutamide in which the mean particle size imparts an improved and stable dissolution profile.
According to another object, the present invention provides rac-bicalutamide formulations containing rac-bicalutamide having relatively small particles, and corresponding large surface area.
According to another object, the present invention provides rac-bicalutamide with a particle size which enhances the rate of dissolution and the reproducibility of the rate of dissolution.
According to another object, the present invention provides rac-bicalutamide in which the mean particle size imparts an improved and stable dissolution profile.
According to another object, the present invention provides rac-bicalutamide and formulations containing rac-bicalutamide having a mean particle diameter of less than 200 xcexcm.
According to another object, the present invention provides a process for preparing micronized rac-bicalutamide.
According to another object, the present invention provides pharmaceutical compositions comprising micronized rac-bicalutamide.